When towing a vehicle, either directly or indirectly (e.g., using a trailer), various vehicle lights should be visible to other drivers. Because the towed vehicle obscures the lights of the towing vehicle, all towed vehicles generally must have working taillights and brake lights, at a minimum. An electrical connection between the towed and towing vehicles to provide such working lights often involves a multifunction electrical connector. Generally, such connectors are governed by specifications set forth by Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J560 and involve multiple (e.g., seven) terminals to provide a connection to the various electronic systems operating on the towed vehicle.
While towing, the connector is engaged to a socket of the towed vehicle to establish the electrical connection between the towing and towed vehicles. The connector is disengaged from the socket when towing is complete. As a result of the repeated connection and disconnection of the connector and the socket, various components of the connector often degrade, such that the electrical connection between the towing and towed vehicles becomes inconsistent or otherwise unsuitable. Moreover, other events, such as an outside source (e.g., the road) striking a portion of the connector may cause damage.
When the connector provides an inconsistent electrical connection or otherwise becomes inoperable or unsuitable, the connector is conventionally replaced in its entirety to ensure proper functioning of the electrical systems of the towed vehicle. Replacing the connector in its entirety for maintenance generally becomes costly. The connector is often replaced in its entirety because the design, manufacturing, and assembly of conventional connectors generally make repair or replacement of components impractical. Generally, as discussed above, J560 connectors involve seven separate terminals for connecting six different electrical systems on the towed vehicle and include a ground return. Each of these terminals is connected to a relatively low gauge (i.e., large) wire, with the wires each insulated. The insulated wires are collectively bundled in a common jacket as a single cable. Typically, each of the wires is soldered or sonically welded to the connector for electrical communication with the terminals. The nature of these connections, among other issues, renders the replacement of a J560 connector a burdensome process involving: severing the wires to remove the connector; stripping the outer jacket of the cable to expose the individual wires; stripping the insulation of the individual wires; and connecting (e.g., sonically welding or soldering) the wires to corresponding lead wires on a new J560 connector. Accordingly, maintenance of connectors (e.g., repair or replacement) is often challenging, time consuming, and costly, and may require the use of specialized tools.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.